Too Far
by STOPTALKING
Summary: Takes place after "Picking Up Margaret" Margaret comes back and needs to talk to Mordecai about the kiss. This is a MordecaixMargaret story but I may put in some RigbyxEileen if you want me to.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Regular Show JG Quintel and Cartoon Network owns everything. This story takes place after "Picking Up Margaret". I want to thank Hawkmeister and RegularShowLuvr for helping me. I just want to say this is my first fanfic and I'm a terrible writer so I want constructive criticism no grammar nazis or anything. Well this is enough of me babbling, onto the story **

*Beep beep beep* I woke up to my alarm almost as soon as it started going off. The first thing that entered my mind was the thing I couldn't stop thinking about the past few days."Today is the day. The day she comes back." It had been three days since I had dropped her off and ever since then all I could think about was that moment. The moment where I finally got the kiss I have been wanting for the past 4 years without the world ending or me having to go back in time to fix it. Everything seemed so much better for me after the kiss. The sun shined brighter, the work days seemed shorter, even getting chewed out by Benson for destroying his car wasn't even that bad. The only sad part about this whole experience was that I couldn't get in contact with Margaret while she was away thanks to The Wickets, but that didn't matter much. I knew that once she got back that we would talk about where our relationship would go.

I glanced at my alarm clock. _6:30am huh I wonder if Margaret will go into work today? _Looking accross the dark room I saw my hyperactive annoying best friend who was sleeping with his back half of his body hanging off of his trampoline."Hey Rigby wake up we have to get to work soon" He only gurgled and adjusted himself to a more comfortable position on his trampoline. "Come on dude I want to try to get our work done today so I can try to talk to Margaret" Rigby still didn't move. "Oh fine I guess when I go to the coffee shop I'll just tell Eileen that you think she's cute" Rigby quickly hopped off his trampoline and started throwing punches at me. "Ha I knew that would get you up."

"You better not tell Eileen, dude." Rigby said while giving me his classic STOP TALKING look.

"Don't worry man that's between us." "Now come on we need to get our work done pretty fast today so I can talk to Margaret."

"Dude I hate work, and I still think that you're lying about that kiss" Rigby groaned while we were walking down the stairs.

"You can think whatever you want to but I'm telling you she kissed me" I began puting on my jacket but got interrupted by the phone ringing.  
"Hello?"

"Hey Mordecai this is Benson I can't make it to the park today because I'm feeling sick but I want you and Rigby to rake all the leaves, get all the trash, and wash the cart"

"Ahhhh, ok Benson" _I was hoping for an easy day but thanks to Benson it looks like that's not happening._

"Good, get it done or YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson slammed the phone down.

"Rigby get in here" I said with the frustration in my voice growing.

Rigby came out of the kitchen with his mouth full of his oats "Whht if it?"

"Benson just called, he wants us to get to work"

Rigby finally swallowed his breakfast "What can't he come here and yell at us in person any more?"

"No man he's sick so he's gonna stay home today" "We have a lot of work to do so let's start soon"

"So Benson isn't coming? Sweet we can just watch TV and play Did Dug"

"No dude! We are gonna get our work done then I'm going to the coffee shop" _Why can't he see how important this is to me?_

"Uhhhh fine" Rigby groaned while getting off of the couch.

**7 hours later**  
We sat down at one of the tables at the snack bar to rest.  
"Man I don't think I've ever worked so hard in my life"

"Me neither man" Rigby said out of breath

"So since we got all the jobs done I'm goin to the coffee shop, you wanna tag along?" I'm finally gonna get to talk to Margaret. I hope it's not gonna be awkward. _Man I really need to stop worrying so much, I mean she kissed me so that must mean she likes me. What if she was just thanking me for giving her a ride? _I finally snapped back to reality.

"Earth to Mordecai."

"Oh yeah man what is it?"

"I told you yes like twenty times but you just zoned out, now come on let's go to the coffee shop"

"Sorry man, let's go" We got to the freshly washed cart and headed off for the coffee shop. We were almost out of the park but Muscle Man stopped us dead in the road. I don't really like Muscle Man which made every time I had to talk to him painful.

"Hey ladies where you going?" His fat face jiggling after every word which made me just want to punch him.

"Huhhhh, we're going to the coffee shop" _Just keep calm and try to ignore him. _

"Why you going there? Oh I know, you're going to go just so you can talk to that chick and probably wuz out"

_Just ignore him. Just ignore him "_Yes I'm going to talk to Margaret now get out of the way we don't have time to put up with you"

At this point I can see that even Rigby looks like he wants to kill Muscle Man. _Just think how can I get him out of the way? Hmmm I think I know_.

"Hey Muscle Man I think I saw Starla earlier kissing some guy by the fountain you might want to go check it out" _Ha that should get him. _

"What? Starla? Weweeeeeweeewee (his annoying squeal)"

Rigby fist pounded me. "Ha nice one bro. I'm glad that he's gone he was starting to bug me more than usual"

We went on to the coffee shop and parked the cart in the front. We walked in and took our usual spots. I began looking around for Margaret but couldn't spot her. _Hmm I guess she not here or she's in the back. _I see Eileen coming out of the back to take our order.

"Hey guy, the regular?"

Rigby groaned "Hey Eileen, yeah" then he put his head down on the table. _I don't know what is problem is, he told me he liked Eileen but he still acts like a jerk huhhhh... Oh well. _

"Um Eileen is Margaret here?"

"No I'm sorry she came by and said that she was exausted from her trip, but she said she'll be coming in tomorrow"

I was hoping for even the little bit of information about how she felt after the kiss. "Did she say anything about me?"

"Now that you mention it she did ask if you came by and when I said no she looked a little sad"

It wasn't much but I'll take it. I fist pumped in the air and almost instantly regreted it remembering where I was and who I was next to. I looked down at Eileen who was smiling ear to ear.

"Don't worry Mordecai I know that you like Margaret. She has been talking about you more and more lately. I think she likes you too"

I was shocked and I began to blush. I turned to Rigby who just started laughing at the expression in my face.

"Dude your face is priceless" he started rocking back and forth because he was laughing so hard

I finally regained my composer and punched Rigby.  
"Oww man it's not my fault." He said while rubbing his arm.

We finished our coffee and sandwiches. Eileen came to clean our table, she stared at Rigby the whole time and finally said "Umm... Rigby I get off in thirty minutes would you maybe wanna go to the arcade?"

Rigby on sighed and shrugged

Eileen squealed "Oh my gosh, you actually want to go?"

Rigby finally spoke "I guess."

_Rigby is lucky, he gets a girl that obsesses over him and who can actually stand his childishness. I wish I could be that lucky. I really need to stop talking to myself I'm sort of creeping myself out. _

I decided to leave so the love birds could be alone. As I was leaving I turned to see a miserable looking raccoon sitting with his arms crossed across from him was a mole that looked as love struck as I do when I see Margaret. I walked outside the wind started to pick up. _Brrr I'm glad that I brought my jacket. _I decided to leave Rigby the cart for his date which left me to walk back to the park. I began walking and the things that have been happening between Mararet and me flooded my thoughts. _She must like me. No wait maybe she only likes me as a friend. What about the kiss? I'm driving myself crazy I really just need to talk to her. _My pocket started to vibrate. I opened my phone to see a text from an unknown number.

**Hi**

**Who is this?**

**Guess :)**

**Um... Skips?**

**No it's me diaper boy**

My heart skipped a beat.

**Did you get a new phone?**

**Yeah my old one got crushed remember?**

**Oh yeah, sorry about that :/**

**It's ok it's not your fault**

**I still feel bad about it though :/**

**I'm telling you it's fine. So listen I think we need to talk about what happened at the airport. **

I began to worry. _Oh no this doesn't sound good_.

**Um ok?**

**I'd rather talk about it face to face do you think I can stop by the park?**  
_Oh god I'm dead I'm soo dead._

**Ok.**

**Good I'll be there in 30 minutes. **

_Thirty minutes? I smell terrible from working and I'm still ten minutes away from the park. _I began sprinting towards the park as fast as I could. I arrived in five minutes. I hopped in the shower, brushes my teeth twice, and put on my moderately good looking shirt. I looked at my phone. Good I still have a few minutes to try to think about what I'm gonna say. Just then I heard a car pull up to the front of the house. Oh god it's her I think I'm gonna be sick. I hear a car door shut and someone coming up the steps then a knock at the door. "Umm... Coming!" I open the door slowly.

**Yay cliff hanger :). Ok I just want to say I know that I'm terrible at writing (my least favorite subject in school) but I am going to try to give you all a good story so review and PM with any feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi it's me again. I want to do a quick shout out for the people who have been helping me write: Hawkmeister (check out his story The Accident it's good because I helped him write it, just kidding I just offered a few ideas) and RegularShowLuvr. Review and PM and sorry if you don't like the story I'm a terrible writer. Onto the story my good friends.**

I opened the door trying to keep calm. "Oh uh.. hey Margaret" I tried not to sound too awkward. A million different self conflicts were happening inside me but I wasn't going to weird out the girl of my dreams "Come in". She walked in and sat on the couch giving me a stern look the entire time. I followed sitting a close but safe distance from her on the couch. I needed to break the scilence "So how was the trip?" I said trying not to choke.

"Oh I'm alittle bummed out. The dean of admitions seemed really nice and he said I looked like a perfect student to attend the college, but I bet he says that to all the people who go in to talk to him."

"No I doubt he does, you're an amazing student. You're smart, your a hard worker, and you want to make something of yourself. That's what he's looking for" _Wow where did that come from?_

"Thanks Mordecai, you always make me feel better." She leaned forward and hugged me. I return the hug sort of shocked.

My heart is beating out of my chest. _I get like this everytime I'm around her. I wish I could just be normal around her it would make things much easier. I wonder if she can feel my heartbeat? Oh no I might be freaking her out with it. _All of this went through my head in the few short seconds she was in my arms. We stopped hugging and I went back to my awkward placement on the couch. I tried to avoid eye contact and for some reason I think she was trying just as hard as I was.

After what felt like an eternity she spoke again "Mordecai I came her to talk with you about something"

_I feel like I'm gonna throw up. Just try to keep calm. How am I supposed to keep calm? She may tell me that she just wants to be friends and nothing more. She may tell me that she likes me. How could she like me? Enough I need to stop over thinking this._

I swallowed hard and tried to form the words "Yyyeah whawhat did you want to talk about?"

"Mordecai..."

Time seemed to stand still and all I could think about was how it's going to go badly.

"...I really like you. I mean more than a friend. You have been one of my best friends for years and you've always been three for me. When I'm having a bad day at work you always come in and cheer me up. So what I'm saying is that I've sort of had a crush on you for a while so I've been trying to closer to you. Ever since you said that you like me while you were being frozen you've been on my mind constantly. The kiss at the airport... I mean I don't know what to say, it just felt like I had to do it."

I just sat there with a blank look on my face. My mind needed time to process the events that just took place. I played what she said in my head over and over again. _She likes me? She likes me? She likes me!?_

Margaret finally brought me back to reality by snapping her fingers. "Mordecai are you ok?"

I needed more time to think "Uh Mararet are you thirsty? I'm thirsty. I think I'm gonna go get a glass of water" I got up and almost ran into the kitchen. _What am I supposed to say? I have been in love with you almost since the first time I saw you. No that won't work. Come on she just admitted that she liked you. I have to at least tell her I like her back._ I opened up the cubbard and got a glass then cut the water on. I just watched as it filled my glass and started to overflow. I began to weigh my options. _What if I just ran away? No Margaret would hate me. Come on gather yourself Mordecai just tell her that you feel the same way._ I was still watching my glass overflow when I heard someone come in the kitchen.

Margaret's voice came from behind me "Mordecai are you ok? I'm sorry that I sprung all that on you at once. If you want we can pretend that tonight never happend and we can just go back to being friends" She looked down at the floor in disappointment.

Something inside me finally snapped "No! I'm sorry I'm acting so weird I just...uh...I just really like you. When I'm around you I just get really weird and start freaking out. I think it's because I like you so much and I'm afraid that if I mess things up and then you'll never like me back. I don't know how to explain it exactly. I just.."

I got interrupted by Margaret grabbing me by the shoulders pulling me close and kissing me. I closed my eyes and started to kiss back. After a few minutes of pure bliss we stopped because we were both out of breath.

"M...Margaret I"

"Be quiet diaper boy" she hugged me.

We just say back down on the couch and started taking about everything. We talked about movies, video games, food, and even what we wanted to do in life. Margaret was perfect we liked almost same things excluding some of her favorite chick-flicks. She wanted to get a good education that way she could be at least moderately successful. She didn't know what she wanted to do as a career so she didn't choose a major yet just general studies. We talked for hours and surprisingly I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would be. I heard the cart pull up to the house and remembered that Rigby was on a date this entire time.

"Who's that Mordecai?"

"Oh it's just Rigby coming back from his date."

Mararet giggled a little "What Rigby on a date? I can't see that happening"

I chuckled "Yeah Eileen asked him and he actually said yes. I was shocked myself but I knew that he liked her the entire time."

Margaret looked really happy "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it Eileen finally got Rigby. I'm going to have to ask her how it went tomorrow" Margaret glanced at the clock "Oh no I have the early shift at work tomorrow and its 12:30. I'm gonna have to go Mordecai. I'm so sorry"

I looked down "No I'm sorry for keeping you here so late."

She smiled "You're so sweet". She pulled me close to hug me. I hugged her back. "I'll see you tomorrow, bye Mordecai"

I was still a but curious about wether or not we we officially dating or not. "Um.. Margaret?"

It was like Margaret somehow read my mind she cocked her head to the side "Yes we're are a couple now if you want to be" I nodded in pure amazement. She pulled me close and hugged me again then she smiled and walked out the door. I followed her closely like a lost puppy not wanting this time to end

I sat back down on the couch after waving good bye to her. I was wondering if I was dreaming because tonight was just too perfect. I began to day dream about how it's going to be from here on. _We will go on our first official date soon I can't wait I want it to be perfect. I thought over every little detail_

"Hey man"

I jumped up off of the couch and almost screamed.

"Ha did I seriously scare you? I came in and saw you sitting there staring off into space and all I said was hi."

I punched my furry little friend on his arm.

"Ow man, that hurt" Rigby whined and rubbed his arm "Why was Margaret here?"

"She came by to say that she liked me back." I stated with much pride and joy.

"I owe Muscle Man so much money"

"Shut up Rigby. So why didn't you come inside when you first got here? I heard you pull up in the cart."

"I uhhh... I was thinking about the date"  
"Really!? You liked it?"

"Yeah man I mean you already know I like Eileen but tonight she was really cool. We played so many games and I had a blast. She even gave me a kiss on the cheek."

"Awwwww my little Rigby is growing up"

"STOPTALKING!"

"Chill man I'm glad for you. So I guess both of our nights went amazing you know what that means?"

Rigby started to get really excited "Aww yeah victory sodas!"

We walked into the kitchen chanting "Victoryyyyy sodaaaas" in the back of our fridge were two sodas that we were saving for an epic day to just make that epic day perfect. I popped off the tops of the classic sodas and handed Rigby his.

"To our epic night bro" I knew that the only thing that would make this night better would be if Margaret was here too enjoying a victory soda.

Not long after our victory sodas we decided to go to bed since it was past 1am. I got ready for bed with the thought of how amazing tomorrow was going to be. I layed down asking myself once more is this all a dream?

**I tried to make this chapter perfect because this is probably one of the most important. I still don't think I gave this chapter justice compared to how good it could have been. Thanks for reading and I'm going to try to post often but I want my work to be good so it will take at least a couple of days on each chapter. Bye peoples PM and review if you like or have any ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to be busy this weekend so i had to sort of rush this to make sure to keep you all happy with updates. I'm glad that you all like the story I try hard on it and have been up late most nights trying to polish it up. Thanks for all the support and if you see any problems or have any suggestions just review and PM me. Quick shout out to Hawkmiester (check out his story The Accident). I'm gonna keep trying to update quickly but I do have a little bit of a life (just a little). Onto the story I hopes you like it.**

I opened the coffee shop door the jingle of the bell greeted me. I looked around to see that nobody else was at the coffee shop. _Huh I guess they're just not busy today_. I took my usual seat and waited for either Eileen or Margaret to come out of the back. The coffee shop was dead scilent but I heard something coming from the back. The sound only lasted a few seconds then stopped. I looked around the coffee shop hoping to pass the time till I would be served. I decided to investigate because I had been setting at my seat for almost ten minutes without seeing anyone. I got up and started towards the back the sound I heard earlier happend again which only sparked my curiosity even more. "Hello is anybody there?" I continued back behind the counter and stopped at the door that led to the back. "Hello? I'm coming in" I pushed the door open to the dark room my eyes were trying to adjust to the darkness while my hands felt around trying to find the light switch. I felt around the wall when I heard the sound again it was almost like a soft moan. I brushed it off and continued searching until I found the light switch, I quickly flicked it on and squinted due to the bright light that filled the room. I turned around and quickly wished that I didn't turn on the light. Margaret and some guy were lying on the floor cuddling their lips locked together and eyes closed. Margaret realized that the lights were on and quickly broke the kiss and looked directly towards me. She looked down at the floor ashamed of what she did and the guy just stood up and began waking towards me. He angrily said "Hey bro what do you think you're doing in here this is employees only."

I looked at Margaret who avoided eye contact with me while this guy just kept on what I can only think of as a display of dominance. "What are you deaf? Didn't you hear me the first time?"

I stood there numb not saying a single word.

The guy kept on until Margaret finally spoke up "James could you give us a minute?" Like a dog on a leash he complied and walked out of the back room giving me the "you're dead look" the entire time.

It was only us now and I had no idea what to do. I felt like I wanted to yell at her then I felt like I wanted to break down and cry. My emotions were at raging hurricane that had made me want to just give up.

Margaret broke the scilence "Mordecai I... I'm sorry. I have problems." She began sobbing. "I have commitment issues that's why I have had so many boyfriends. I really do like you but I can't help it. I hate myself for it which I think just makes it worse. I never wanted you to find out like this." She got up off of the floor and slowly made her way over to me. She wrapped her arms around me "Please forgive me I... I think I love you"  
I couldn't move my body I was just a lifeless husk. I finally managed to utter a single word. "Why?" The question was for both Margaret and for god. _Why? Why? Why? Why me lord? What did I do to deserve this? I was finally happy but no it had to go terribly wrong_.

The question seemed to make Margaret even more upset. "I'm so sorry Mordecai. I have problems I've been like this for so long. I live everyday hating myself for the way I am. Please forgive me I want to be with you."  
She was still hugging me but it wasn't really me I am dead inside now, Margaret is holding a lifeless husk. I didn't want to go on with anymore, the girl I have been trying to get for so long betrayed me and still tries to tell me that she loves me. My legs gave out and I fell to the floor Margaret tried to hold me up but I was just dead weight. She still held me tightly in a hug but I didn't move at all.

She started to sob even harder "Please Mordecai I love you. You're such an amazing guy I don't want to lose you."

Her words only hurt me more. At this point I just wanted to end it all I just wanted the pain to go away. The numbness of my body finally seized which let the sadness finally take over. I began to cry uncontrollably onto Margaret's shoulder.

She tried to offer me comfort but that just made things worse. I would have pushed her away if I had the strength but the only thing that held me upright was her. I cried for what seemed like hours onto her shoulder. No matter how much I cried the pain just wouldn't go away.

Margaret kept saying "I'm sorry" and "please forgive me I love you" everytime she said it I would just cry harder and harder. I was barely able to breath. I came to the conclusion that I would end it soon, I would end it right here in front of Margaret that way she can see how much pain she has put me through. I stood up and walked toward the door I don't know how I was able to walk because I didn't feel anything besides pain. Margaret followed right behind me not saying a word. I waked to the kitchen area of the coffee shop and shuffled through one of the drawers knowing somehow that what I was looking for would be in there. I took out a sharp knife and looked at Margaret.

She only repeated those words again and again "I'm sorry" "I love you" "Please forgive me"

I held the knife to my wrist "Margaret look what you caused this is your fault. I can't live with this pain. I just want you to know that I loved you with every bit of my heart" tears ran down my cheeks as I gave the knife a quick pull.

I shot up out of bed. My breathing was rapid and I could feel the tears still running down my face. _It was all a dream? It felt so real_. I layed my head back down on the tear soaked pillow and glanced over to my alarm clock. _4:17 am why did I have that dream? _My breathing finally started to calm down so I decided to get a glass of water. I saw Rigby was sleeping soundly so I tried to be as quiet as possible. The entire trip down to the kitchen all I could think was _Margaret wouldn't do anything like that to me. Would she? _I just made myself worry even more the more I thought about it. When I got back up to the room I picked up my phone. _No new messages. I wish I could talk to Margaret right now maybe it would help me._ I layed there staring at the texts that Margaret sent me earlier until I fell back asleep.

"Mordecai wake up. Mordecai wake up"

"What huh?"

"Get up man Benson is here and he wants you up"

Still being half asleep I asked "What time is it Rigby?"

"It's seven thirty already. The alarm went off this morning and you didn't move so I got up to turn it off and you looked pretty bad so I decided to leave you alone."

"Wha? I slept in? Benson is gonna kill me" I began to think that today was going to be terrible.

"No man he told me that you could sleep in for just a little and besides it's Friday I think he's looking forward to the weekend or something"

"What Benson letting me sleep in?" I couldn't believe it." I sluggishly got out of bed and made my way towards the bathroom so I could get ready for work. While I was in the shower the dream popped back into my mind. _Why would she do that to me? Margaret would never do that, would she? Huh... I'm going to drive myself insane with this. I need to tell her about it. But what if she gets mad? _The short shower I expected turned into a half hour of me just standing there in thought. I climbed out of the shower dryed off and brushed my teeth. I dreaded the trip downstairs because I knew that Benson would be waiting for me just waiting to yell at me.

When I got downstairs I looked around but saw no one. _I wonder where everyone went? _I heard something outside so I grabbed my coat and went out to investigate. Rigby, Skips, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost were sitting on the stairs. I took my spot next to Rigby.

"Hey man where were you and what took so long?" Rigby asked almost looking concerned.

I really didn't want to think about the dream so I brushed it off "It was nothing I just needed to think about something. Why are we sitting here?"

"I don't know Benson wanted to talk to us about something."

I knew that this was going to be bad because when Benson makes us wait on the front steps something ends up going wrong. Usually the meetings end up with the park gets destroyed or Rigby and I get yelled at. Benson finally pulled up in the cart.

"I see that your finally up Mordecai" Benson's face was it's usual I'm pissed off expression.

_I really didn't need this right now_ "I'm sorry Benson I had some trouble sleeping"

"No no it's fine. I have some good news everybody. I'm in a good mood so I'm gonna let you guys have a long weekend"

We all cheered "YEAHAAAAAA"

Benson calmed us down "Calm down you guys the only reason I'm giving you this is because you all have been doing your jobs surprisingly even you Mordecai and you Rigby have been doing a good job."

Rigby and I looked at each other then fist pounded.

"Ok I hope you guys enjoy your long weekend because when you get back I expect some hard work from ALL of you" Benson stressed the all while looking at Rigby and me.

We all started to disperse but I felt a hand grab me and stop me. I turned around to see my least favorite employed.

"Yo bro what you did yesterday wasn't cool I thought Starla was actually making out with somebody besides me"

I couldn't take this right now "Shut up Muscle Man I'm not putting up with you today" I pushed his hand off my shoulder.

"You just wait you really pissed me off yesterday"

I just ignored him and headed for the cart Rigby not far behind.  
"What's his problem" Rigby said while I started the cart.

"He's just being his usual annoying self. Lets go to the coffee shop." I needed to talk to her just to get this off my mind.

The entire cart ride over was scilent. We both wanted to see our ladies and I think that was the only thing on our minds. At least Rigby didn't have this terrible dream haunting him and for that I envied him. We pulled up to the coffee shop and took the closest parking spot we could find. The coffee shop was busy today but I figured that much due to it being lunch time and a Friday. Rigby and I were greeted by the bell that did the same last night in my dream. We sat down at our usual spot which was usually unoccupied by anyone other than me or Rigby. I looked around the familiar scene trying to spot Margaret. Instead Eileen walked out of the back to take our order. She smiled and winked at Rigby "Hey Rigby. Hey Mordecai. The usual?"

Rigby replied first "Hi Eileen. No thanks I didn't eat any breakfast this morning so I think I'll have the BLT, a cinnamon bun, and a large coffee"  
I was amazed Rigby wasn't being his usual self to Eileen he was being... Nice? I quickly decided what I wanted realizing that I was starving. "I'll have a roast beef and Swiss on wheat and a cup of coffee. And uh Eileen is Margaret here?"

She giggled alittle to herself "She's in the back making a new pot of coffee but she'll be out in a minute. I'll tell her your here I'm sure she'll be really happy." Eileen signaled for me to come close. She whispered "She told me what happend I'm so happy for you guys. She's wanting to go on a date soon but she doesn't want to tell you because she'll think that she's forcing you"

I gulped "Really?"

"Yeah don't tell her I told you ok." Eileen giggled again and headed back to the kitchen.

I was a bit surprised. _Wow she wants to go on a date with me?_ This was perfect I could ask her out and later tonight I could talk with her about the dream.

Eileen came back with our drinks and told us that our food would take a bit because they were so busy. Rigby and I told her it would be ok then she went on to take other people's orders. Around ten minutes later Margaret came out with our food. When I saw her my heart skipped a beat.

She looked at me and smiled. After she set our food down she walked around the table and hugged me. She whispered "I missed you" then let go of me.

When she hugged me it seemed like all my troubles just went away. I was blushing fiercely and I wanted to ask her out but my tongue just wouldn't work. All that I managed to say was some nonsense.

Margaret laughed at me and told me "You don't have to be nervous around me were already boyfriend and girlfriend so just calm down"

Her words gave me confidence "Thanks for being so understanding Margaret. I was wondering if you'd..." I struggled a little bit but I managed to finish the question "if you'd like to go on a date tonight. I don't really know what we'll do but we can just make it up as we go"

Margaret squealed but then quickly tried to play it cool "Oh that sounds cool. You're being a bit spontaneous there diaper boy, I like that. My shift ends soon so if you'd like you could stay and we'll drive back to my apartment so I can change and get ready"

I couldn't believe how well this was working out. "Sure Margaret that sounds amazing"

"Ok well I have to get back to work." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and while she was walking away she waved at me flirtily.

I held my hand to my cheek. _She'd never do those things to me that she did in my dream. _I still need to talk to her about it though.

Rigby and I talked about some of our favorite games then we got in an argument over whoe would win in a fight.

"Two Headed T-rex! I'm telling you Robotic Bigfoot is a hippie he'd probably just make the Two Headed T-rex a flower necklace and try to give it a hug." I stated my case proudly.

"No man Robotic Bigfoot would kick the T-Rex in both of its faces" Rigby was trying to defend.

We were so busy arguing that we didn't see Margaret standing behind us for the past five minutes.

She finally spoke up "I think the Two Headed T-Rex would have to win this one"

I was extremely embarrassed so I tried to cover my face. Rigby just sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to leave now bye Margaret bye Mordecai"

Margaret seemed a little concerned "What's wrong with him?"

I stopped covering my face. "Oh it's nothing he just doesn't like to be wrong and wanted to leave us alone for our date"

We looked over and saw Rigby talking to Eileen. Eileen hugged Rigby and then he left in the cart.

I turned to Margaret and our eyes met. She blushed a little and so did I.  
She asked me "Are you ready to leave?"

**I didn't mean to leave such a big cliffhanger but I'm starting to burn out due to writing all this in just a couple of hours. Sorry if it seemed a little repetitive. The next chapter will be out by Tuesday but if I get it done before then I'll post it. Review and if you have any ideas or complaints PM me. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi peoples I'm back again with the fourth chapter. I know the third chapter was a little depressing but I promise this one will be happier. I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter just PM me if you have any problems or comments. Shout out to Hawkmiester check out his story The Accident. Just in case you didn't know this story is based on what I think will happen between Mordecai and Margaret with my own little twist. Onto the story :)**

I replied "Yeah let's go"

Margaret said that she needed to say goodbye to Eileen and that I could go ahead and go to the car. I aggred and took the keys, while was walking out of the coffee shop I turned around and saw Margaret talking to Eileen. Margaret and Eileen were excitedly jumping up and down then Margaret hugged Eileen. I laughed to myself and made my way outside.

It was around 2:30 we had a long time that we could spend together. _I wonder what she'll want to do? I don't want this date to be an average boring movie and dinner. Maybe we could go to a museum or something. No that's too boring. Man I'm not good at this. I just want this to be perfect for us. _I searched the curb and spotted Margaret's car it was pretty far away. _Huh I wonder why she parks so far away? Probably something her manager makes her do._ I began walking towards it when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see a laughing Margaret.

"Did I scare you?" She continued giggling

I was trying to hide the fact that I was actually scared to death "No I was uhh just surprised"

"You don't have to act tough for me" she winked and started walking beside me.

I just laughed and looked at her. "Um Margaret?

She looked back at me and chirped "Yes Mordecai?"

A lump in my throat was starting to form "I'm glad you agreed to go on this date"

She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "Me too"

We made it to the car and she let go of my hand which made me a little sad. I unlocked the passenger side door and opened it for her.

Margaret smiled "Oh what a gentleman"

I put on my best British accent "Anything for you my lady" then I got into the drivers seat.

We both began laughing while I started the car and headed for Margaret's apartment. The ride to the apartment was filled with laughs from both of us sharing funny stories about our life. I told her about the time Rigby and I accidentally knocked out Benson and drug around his unconscious body. She really seemed to enjoy the part about the eating competition. Margaret told me that her dad was terrible with his hands but that didn't stop him from trying to put together a desk that she got for her birthday. He ended up breaking it and had to buy another one which he made her uncle put together.

We arrived at her apartment. I always liked the way it looked it just looked cozy. Margaret got out of the car and turned around to me.

"Aren't you coming in?"

This caught me by surprise I thought I would just wait in the car while she went in to change. I replied hesitantly "I...um...sure"

"Then come on then silly"

I got out of the car and followed Margaret up her steps. We stopped when we came to a door.

"Here we are 13B. Home sweet home."

I had only been inside Margaret's apartment once and I'd rather not think about how bad I screwed up. "I see that you still like your plants ha ha" I tried to laugh it off. _I'm failing right now. Just keep calm, Mordecai this is our first official date don't ruin it by being too nervous._

Margaret giggled "Yeah I guess I'm sort of a plant horder. Make yourself comfortable I'll try not to take too long"

I followed her orders and flopped on her couch then grabbed her remote. I began flipping through the channels trying to pass the time. _Let's see, what can we do? I think I have an idea Margaret is a fun girl so we should go somewhere we can act like little kids and just have fun. How about the Hands on Museum? _I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize that I stopped flipping through the channels. I had stopped on Cartoon Network and Ed Edd n Eddy was on.

Margaret came out of her room dressed in a cute skirt and as sweater. She usually dressed like this but it took my breath away anyway. She giggled when she saw my reaction but when she saw what was on TV she gasped.

"Oh my gosh they stopped airing Ed Edd n Eddy I can't believe an episode is on" She sat next to me on the couch and got absorbed into the episode.

I always loved the classic cartoons I watch them with Rigby all the time even though some people say we're a little too old for them. I looked over to Margaret she was so beautiful and perfect staring at her TV. I decide that I would watch the episode and stop staring at her. At some point during the episode Margaret had scooted close to me without me realizing it. When the episode ended I realized that we were right next to each other which made me blush. When Margaret saw my reaction she giggled and hugged me.

"You really don't have to be so nervous or bashful Mordecai. I scooted next to you on purpose. She hugged me then grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Come on let's go"

We walked out of the apartment and Margaret locked the door. I led the way to the car and opened her door once again.

Margaret blushed "Thank you very much. You make me feel special with all the small things you do."

I tried to play cool "Ah it's nothing"

"No it's really sweet. This is only the beginning of our first date and it's been better than any date I've ever been on"

I fist pumped on the inside. _Yes! She's enjoying the date so far but I want it to be the best it can be for the most beautiful and sweet girl in the world_. "I hope you like what I've got planned"

"I'm sure I will"

We drove across town to the Hands on Museum. When we arrived Margaret looked at me and giggled.

"So this is what you have planned? Oh Mordecai you're such a nerd"

My heart sank a little. "We can go somewhere else if you.."

She cut me off with a kiss. She broke the kiss then stepped back and smiled. "You misunderstood you're my nerd" She blushed then grabbed my hand and led me to the museum.

We spent hours inside the museum meant for kids. We goofed around and did everything that we could. We played with the exhibits and laughed when the parents of the kids would stare at us. Margaret never let go of my hand the entire time we were in there. We went to the gift shop and I bought Margaret a T-shirt that said "Hands On is where I want to be." When we finished in the museum it was 6:30 pm and we were both starving.

"So where would you like to go eat my lady?"

She smiled. "You're such a nerd"

I faked frowned

She hugged me "But you're my nerd. I think I'm in the mood for some pizza"

"Then Pizza Plus it is" I started the car and headed for my favorite pizza place.

We arrived to the small building that had the familiar little pizza man logo on its sign. I opened Margaret's door and took her hand. When I opened the buildings door we were greeted by the amazing smell of pizza and pasta. We took our seats in a booth by the window and in a few minutes our waitress came by to take our drink orders.

"I'll have a Pepsi" Margaret said

I told the waitress "I'll have a Dr Pepper" then she walked away_. Man this date is going great I hope Margaret feels the same way. _"So what do you want to eat?"

"I feel like sharing a pizza, what about you?"

"A pizza sounds good. Have you tried the Califorina Chicken pizza?"

"No I don't come her often"

"It is amazing would you like to try it?"

"Sure if you like it I'm sure that I'll like it" Margaret blushed.

When the waitress came back we ordered a large Califorina chicken pizza. Margaret said that she had to go to the bathroom so she got her phone and went. I thought that she's just going to call Eileen and tell her how the date is going. When Margaret came back she had a big smile on her face.

"I just talked to Eileen. I got her to talk the manager into letting me have tomorrow off." She began to blush "I'd maybe like to spend tomorrow with you if that's alright?"

I was dumbfounded and I could feel my cheeks start to burn. In my mind I was screaming "yes! Yes I'd love to spend tomorrow with you" but I calmly replied "Yeah that sounds amazing" _Score! We even get to hang out tomorrow!_

Margaret got up from her side of the booth and moved to mine. "I'm glad." She scooted closer to me.

I gulped. _She's right next to you just kiss her! She's been the one who's been kissing you now it's your turn just kiss her. _I closed my eyes and leaned towards her.

"Here's your pizza you two. Oops I'm sorry I didn't mean to interupt anything" The waitress walked away in a hurry.

Margaret just giggled then grabbed a slice of pizza.

_Oh no did she see me fail? This is so embracing. _I followed Margaret's led and grabbed a slice.

After stuffing ourselves with the amazing pizza we paid and left a tip of course. We headed outside it was dark now so we made our way to the car when we got in Margaret looked at me.

"Mordecai that was the best pizza I've ever had."

I laughed it off trying not to be awkward "Ha ha yeah I told you. That's why I love Pizza Plus."

Margaret started biting her lip "So it's not too late so would you like to come back to my apartment to watch a movie"

I blushed again "Yeah I'd love to.. I mean I'd like to" _I need to stop being so awkward we're already dating._

We headed back to Margaret's apartment. When we climbed the stairs to the familiar apartment Margaret kept looking back at me smiling.

Margaret opened the door to her apartment "Well here we are again. I'll go put some popcorn in the microwave while you pick out a movie." She pointed to the stand where her TV was.

I began searching through her collection of VHSs. I had trouble picking out what to watch. _How about a slasher flick? No too bloody. Um what else does she have? I'm not in the mood for an indie film. I know this will do._ I stuck in one of my favorite romantic comedies Love struck...me with a truck. It was about a man who accidentally hits a woman who was running across the road then they fall in love and go through a bunch of wacky things. I took my spot on Margaret's couch adjusting the pillows to make myself comfortable. A few minutes later Margaret came with a large bowl of popcorn.

She handed me the bowl"Slightly burnt just the way you like it"

_What she actually knows how I like my popcorn?_ "Uhh thank you"

Margaret took her spot next to me. "Mordecai do you think we can lay down I'm sort of tired"

I started to panic. _Wha? She wants to lay down with me? Calm down Mordecai play it cool. _"Sure"

I turned and stretched my body across Margaret's couch. I pushed my back against the back of the couch so Margaret had plenty of room. She layed down and adjusted herself till she was comfortable. The movie started Margaret seemed pleased with my pick. After the few initial funny parts I decided I wanted some of the popcorn. Margaret had the popcorn in front of her on the couch near her waist. While I was reaching for it Margaret's hand grabbed mine then layed it across her waist. She then cuddled closer to me. She let out a content sigh then continued watching the movie.

When the movie ended we were both dying laughing.

Margaret wiped a tear from her face. "Haahahah did you see her face? Priceless."

"Yeah it was like duh." I attempted to mimic the actress's face.

_This has been one of the greatest days of my life and to think it started off so terrible. _Memories of the dream filled my head. _No I can't keep thinking about this. Just tell her about it. Here I go. _I didn't know quite how to word it "Uh Margaret I need to talk to you about something"

She sat up and turned around with a look of concern on her face. "What is it?"

"I uh had this dream. I went to the coffee shop but it was empty so I checked the back. When I turned on the light you were kissing some other guy and when you noticed me you stopped and told him to go outside. You said that you had comitment problems and that's why you've had so many boyfriends. Then you begged me to forgive you but I wouldn't. This dream bummed me out really badly earlier today." I decide to leave the whole me hurting myself out so I wouldn't freak her out.

She only looked at me. She looked like she was trying to process everything that I just said. "Mordecai I... I'm sorry that you had that dream. I would never do anything like that to you. The reason I've had so many boyfriends is because I was hoping to find the perfect guy for me but all of them turned out to be jerks. I should have realized earlier that you were the guy for me. After Angel I finally realized that you were a really cool guy and I started to develop a crush for you. You don't need to worry Mordecai other guys are jerks you are one of the only exceptions and you are my boyfriend I don't want to change that." She hugged me for a long time. She whispered something under her breath that I couldn't make out then she let me go.

Margaret's words shocked me. _I don't need to worry. I don't need to worry. Wait. She's had a crush on me for that long. I'm the exception. She is so perfect I'm so lucky to be with her. _I closed my eyes and leaned in. Margaret must have been a little shocked that I was actually making a move because it took her a second to respond to my actions. I felt her beak touch mine it was magical I wished that we never had to break apart but sadly we both needed oxygen. When the kiss finally broke I opened my eyes and Margaret did too.

Margaret hugged me "That was amazing"

I hugged her back "Yes it was"

We relaxed on the couch and watched TV for a while until Margaret yawned. "Mordecai I think I'm going to go to bed"

I stood up and helped Margaret up. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Margaret giggled "Yep I'll drive to the park as soon as I get up and get ready"

"Ok then bye" I waved and started towards the door but was stopped by Margaret.

"Wait you forgot something"

I turned around and was blind sighted by a kiss. Margaret stepped back after the kiss and flirtily waved.

I waved back and made my way out the door. I had to walk back to the park but its not that far. _At least I'll have time to think about all the things that happened today. This has truly been the greatest day of my life._

**Yay the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I know this was a really important chapter and I think I sort of ruined it :/ oh well I promise the next chapter will be better. Any problems or comments please PM me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about not updating in forever I've just had one thing after another. I hope this chapter isn't boring :(. Quick shout out to Hawkmiester check out his stuff. Onto the story my friends.**

**Beep Beep Beep**_ Time to get up and get ready_. I fell asleep last night almost as soon as I got home. I crawled in bed thinking about how amazing the day went then bam out like a light.

I got out of bed and did some morning stretches. _I wonder when Margaret is going to be here? I'm going to go ahead and get ready just in case she comes soon._ I took a quick shower while singing Margaret's cell phone ringtone. When I got out I dried off and brushed my teeth then went back to the room to grab my phone. I flipped it open No new messages. _I wonder if I should text her?_ I puzzled it for a couple of minutes. _No I don't want to act too desperate. I'm up so what should I do to pass the time? Video games! _I quietly Oooohh'd as to not wake Rigby. I went downstairs turned on the console and started playing. Around twenty minutes later my phone went off.

**Hi ;)**

**Hi :) what are you doing?**

**Noting much just thinking about what we're going to do today. Wbu?**

**So you're gonna choose what we're going to do today? I'm sure it's going to be fun :). I'm just sitting here playing some Strong Johns.**

**Cool. I really enjoyed just us hanging out at my place, you wanna do that today?**

**Sure, when you gonna be here?**

**I'm going to leave in a minute meet me out in front of the park :).**

**Ok I'll be waiting.**

**I'll see you then ;)**

I flipped my phone closed then walked out the door. _Ok Mordecai don't be nervous just be your self in front of her. _She showed up a few minutes after I got in front of the park. I got in the car she looked me over and giggled.

I pulled down the sun visor and looked in the mirror "What do I have something in my teeth or something?"

"No I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have such a nice caring boyfriend" she began to blush after saying this.

I looked her in the eyes smiled "I was thinking the exact same thing"

She started laughing "You were thing about how lucky you at being with such a nice caring boyfriend?"

I got a little embarrassed "You know what I meant" I gave her a playful push on the arm.

"Yeah I know what you meant. You're so sweet." she leaned forward with her eyes closed.

I decided to follow her lead. Our beaks touched and it was magical. _I don't think her kisses will ever stop being amazing._

When we finished our light make out session she started the car and headed towards her apartment.

"You mind if I play some music?"

"Go ahead it's your car you can do whatever you want to in it"

She pluged in her iPod and scrolled through the songs. "Hey Mordecai what would you like to listen to?"

I shrugged "How about some Fist Pump?"

She quickly found one of their best songs I Pump for Life. "I love this song"

I nodded my head in agreement. "I like their old stuff way better"

She was focused on the road but she still held the conversation with me "Yeah I say that all the time but everyone likes their new stuff more for some reason"

I was enjoying this peaceful car ride and I was quite proud of myself for just being normal around her. _Maybe I'm finally getting comfortable around her? _I was curious as to what she had planned for today so I asked her. "Hey Margaret, what are we doing today? I know it's gonna be fun if you planned it but I'd just like to know."

She thought for a second and finally she finally replied. "To tell you the truth I just wanted to be lazy with you today. Just spending time like this with you makes me happy."

I could see a faint blush in her face. This touched me hearing he say those things made me almost jump for joy. I really wanted to get out and dance but I settled for a small kiss on Margaret's cheek.

Still trying to focus on the road she asked me "What was that for?"

I just smiled at her. "Just showing you how much that meant to me."

We enjoyed the a few more fist pump songs till we finally arrived at her apartment.

Walking up the steps this time wasn't nearly as scary as it seemed the first time I went to her apartment.

Margaret unlocked her door then turned on the lights. "You can make yourself at home. I have to do something really fast."

When Margaret disappeared into her room I took a seat on her couch and began to channel surf. I couldn't find a single thing to watch on TV so I examined the still new environment. Margaret's apartment was nice it was just the right size for two people. _Wow where did that come from? I can't already be thinking about moving in, can I?_ I scanned over the living room again and noticed something on one of her shelves. _It couldn't be... It is! _Margaret had a Nintendo 64 and I looked like it had a lot of games. _She is the greatest! I can't believe that she still has one of my favorite gaming consoles._

While I was still amazed Margaret came out of her bed room and started looking at me. She must have known what I looking at because she walked over to the shelf and got the console and games down.

I finally snapped out of my fantasy of us playing the 64 when I saw Margaret heading for it. It took me a little to notice but I realized what she did while she was in her room. Margaret had changed into a what I assumed to be her pajamas. She wore an oversized Fist Pump shirt and some short shorts. My jaw hit the floor and when Margaret noticed me staring she started giggling.

"What, I thought I would make myself comfortable for a our lazy day" She said in teasing way.

I collected myself and agreed. "Ye..yeah. Do you play the 64 much?"

"Oh this old thing?" She said picking it up and waving it slightly. "I never really get the chance anymore due to college and work. You wanna play?

"I would love to" I helped her plug in the console. "What do you want to play first?"

"Hmmmm my dad and I always played Mario cart, how about we start out with that"

I was a pro at Mario cart so I would probably go easy on Margaret that way I wouldn't look like a show off jerk. "Ok that sounds fun"

After 3 full Grand Prixs of which I won none. I decided that we should go to ballon battle to settle the score. That had the same results that our races had.

"Wow Margaret you are really good!"

"This was one of the only gaming systems my dad would play so we played a lot."

"You wanna play something else?"

"Sure, I don't have many two player games because daddy would only play a select few."

I rummaged through the game cartridges and found my al time favorite fighting game Super Smash Brothers. "Sweet! Do you want to play this Margaret?"

A smile came across her face. "I forgot I had that. I never got to play it much because I would always beat daddy so badly he didn't wan to play."

This sent chills down my spine. _I have a felling I'm not going to win a single game today. Oh well at least I'm spending some time with her. _I took a quick peek behind me to see a smiling Margaret waiting in anticipation. She noticed me looking and threw a flirty wave to me. _She's so perfect._ I exchanged the cartridges and took my place beside her once again.

I was correct about the outcome of the many games we played. _She's beaten me with almost every character she should really enter some tournaments. _My stomach started growling and when I looked at the clock it was already 3:12 PM. Margaret must have noticed this because she picked up the phone and dialed Pizza Plus. While the phone was ringing she asked me what I wanted. I told her that I wanted a sausage, pepperoni, and extra cheese calzone. She ordered the Philly cheese steak calzone then gave them her address.

We played a few more games of Smash Brothers she the door bell rang. She grabbed her purse and answered the door. Soon enough I had my favorite extra amazing calzone in my lap.

I felt bad for not bringing my wallet. "Margaret I'll pay you back next time I see you."

She shook her head "No silly were going out so we do these kinds of things for each other but if you really want to pay me back close your eyes."

I obeyed her command closing my eyes preparing for a kiss and then I felt a slight weight pulling on my calzone. When I opened my eyes there was a huge bite taken right out of the middle of it.

When I looked up at her she started giggling. "Whuat?" She said with a mouth full.

We finished our calzones then went directly back to gaming.

This continued on for a few more hours till we heard the phone ring. We paused the game and she went to pick up the phone. While she talking I slipped into my own little world of thinking abut how lucky I am. I was just looking at her there was no sound just her talking on the phone. _I love her. I love her. I have to tell her._

She started to jump up and down after she hung up the phone. This startled me a bit and caused me to come back to reality.

"What is it?"

"Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Her emotions were hard to read she sounded excited but scared at the same time which worried me. "What is it!?"

She finally composed herself and said the news. "The college I had the interview at just called. They said they loved me in the interview and they want me to enroll this fall."

I was both extremely happy and extremely sad. With this whirlpool of mixed emotions I forced a smile and said "That's great". The only thing on my mind was she's going to leave me.

**There we have it ladies and gentlemen the long awaited 5th chapter. I really hope it wasn't too boring :/. I'm going to start work on the 6th chapter right away. So until then bye peoples.**


End file.
